Thomas and the Firework Display
Thomas and the Firework Display is the eleventh episode of the eighth season. Plot Tonight was Sir Topham Hatt's harvest fireworks display & Sir Topham Hatt gave James the job to collect the fireworks from the depot, but Thomas is upset because he wanted that job, but James tells him that he was chosen because he is as red as a rocket and twice as grand. At the Coaling Plant, Thomas is furious about James' job that he angrily shunts some trucks. James arrives at the Depot as he collected the fireworks & cuffed to Knapfogrd Station. But along the way, James broke down & his driver went to phone for help. Thomas arrived at Knapfogrd Station where Gordon was letting off people from all over the island to see the fireworks, & seeing the children happy made Thomas happy. Sir Topham Hatt gave Thomas the news that James has broken down & that Thomas must push him to the Station or the fireworks will be cancelled. Realizing that it would make the children sad, Thomas puffs off to find James. Thomas found James calling him busted boiler & teases him that he doesn't look really useful now, which made James cross. When Thomas tells James that he must look out for things, but James was still cross, but forgived Thomas after hearing that the children will be upset if the fireworks don't get to Knapford & they started on their way. But at Knapford Station, Sir Topham Hatt sees that it's late & almost the children's bedtime, so he decided to cancel the display. While heading towards Knapford, James is confused that the signal is red. Thomas thinks a passenger train is coming & James realized that Gordon is taking the children home, so they blew their whistles, but no one can hear them. As Gordon was almost ready, Thomas had an idea to let his driver set off a firework & Gordon & Sir Topham Hatt sees it realizing it's a signal from Thomas And James & that the fireworks is on again. The signal turns green & Thomas and James arrived. At Tidmouth Sheds Thomas & James watched the Fireworks. James tells Thomas that they're both Really Useful Engines & Thomas said that they're most useful when they work together. Characters * Thomas * James * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (does not speak) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (stock footage cameo) * Jem Cole (stock footage cameo) * Farmer Trotter (stock footage cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * The Coaling Plant * The Watermill (deleted scene) Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas and the Rumours and Emily's New Route is used. * On the PBS Kids Broadcast this episode is called "Thomas and the Fireworks Display". * In the All Aboard with the Steam Team & Songs from the Station DVD narrations and the Nick Jr broadcasts, the timing of when James says, "Why would the signal be red?" is a few seconds earlier than in The Complete Eighth Series DVD and other UK television broadcasts. * In the UK Version, the music is omitted at the end of the episode. * Going by production order, this is the first episode of the eighth season. Goofs * When the driver lights the rocket, there is a thin wire used to pull the rocket. * In all of the night shots, light can be seen coming from the back of Thomas' headlight. Merchandise * Books - Thomas and the Firework Display * Take-Along - Fireworks Car (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * All Aboard with the Steam Team * The Complete Eighth Series * Happy Children's Favourites DVD Boxsets * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Classic Collection US * Songs from the Station DVD Boxsets * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * 60th Anniversary DVD * Great Destinations! AUS * All Aboard with the Steam Team * The Complete Eighth Series * The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 2 * Happy Children's Favourites DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Complete Series 1-10 SA * Making Tracks with Thomas MYS * Magical Collection * Season To Cherish Collection * Something Fishy and Other Adventures GER * Hooray for Thomas! SE * All Aboard! (Swedish DVD) * Ready to Go FIN/DK/NOR * Ready to Go! Gallery File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplaytitlecard.png|Title card File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplaySpanishTitleCard.png|European Spanish title card File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplayLTSpanishTitleCard.png|Latin Spanish title card File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplayGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:ThomasandtheRumours21.png|Stock footage File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay1.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay2.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay3.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay4.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay5.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay6.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay7.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay8.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay9.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay10.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay11.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay12.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay13.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay14.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay15.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay16.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay17.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay18.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay19.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay20.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay21.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay22.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay23.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay24.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay25.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay26.png|Bridget and Stephen Hatt amongst the passengers File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay27.png File:Emily'sNewRoute38.png|Stock footage File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay28.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay29.png|Zoomed in stock footage File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay30.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay31.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay32.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay33.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay34.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay35.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay36.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay37.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay38.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay39.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay40.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay41.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay42.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay43.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay44.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay45.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay46.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay47.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay48.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay49.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay50.png|Gordon and The Fat Controller File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay51.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay52.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay53.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay54.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay55.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay56.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay57.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay58.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay59.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay60.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay61.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay62.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay63.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay64.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay65.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay66.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay67.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay68.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay69.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay70.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay71.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay72.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay73.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay74.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay75.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay76.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay77.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay78.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay79.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay81.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay82.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay83.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay84.jpg File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay85.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay86.jpg File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay87.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay88.jpg File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay89.jpg File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay90.jpg File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay91.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay84.png Merchandise Gallery File:Take-AlongFireworksVan.jpg|Take Along Fireworks Van File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay.jpg|Book Episode File:Thomas and the Fireworks Display - British Narration|UK narration File:Thomas and the Fireworks Display - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video